


Wedding Cake

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Boys In Love, Fluff, Horse Whisperer Alec, Izzy is an awesome sister, Jace is a good brother, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, So much fluff and love, Weddings, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: “Leave it alone!” Izzy snapped, slapping her brother’s hands from his neck again. “You’re going to mess it up and then I’ll have to beat you with a stick. Just stand there for a minute while I finish doing my hair.”Alec dropped his hands, instantly starting to fiddle with his cuffs instead as he shuffled in place. Izzy sighed as she added the finishing touches to her thick, lustrous black hair. The golden flower tucked over her ear picked up the accents of her dress perfectly and the large red gem hanging around her throat flashed in the light.





	Wedding Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I am so so sorry that it has been so long since last time. Things have been bad. But here we are, the end of this series. It has been a pleasure to write, to meet all of you Malec lovers out there and to, hopefully, bring a little joy to you with this fluffy sweet series.   
> I hope you enjoy reading this and find it a fitting goodbye to this version of our beloved boys.   
> Comments are, as always, welcomed, loved and given a forever home.  
> Enjoy!

“Leave it alone!” Izzy snapped, slapping her brother’s hands from his neck again. “You’re going to mess it up and then I’ll have to beat you with a stick. Just stand there for a minute while I finish doing my hair.”  
Alec dropped his hands, instantly starting to fiddle with his cuffs instead as he shuffled in place. Izzy sighed as she added the finishing touches to her thick, lustrous black hair. The golden flower tucked over her ear picked up the accents of her dress perfectly and the large red gem hanging around her throat flashed in the light.   
“I heartily approve of the colour scheme. Magnus has excellent taste.”  
“I know,” Alec replied, slightly smug. “Though I wasn’t sure about all the gold at first.”

Izzy turned back to her brother, large dark eyes elegantly smoked, sweeping over him with familiar tenderness.  
“He was absolutely spot on with the gold. It is perfect on you,” she stated, adjusting his lapels again needlessly. “Brings out the tan of your skin and catches the brown flecks in your eyes. Magnus has studied you carefully to make sure he got the perfect shade.”  
Alec flushed, thinking of all the times they had laid naked in bed, Magnus’ strong, deft fingers tracing over his body, mapping every inch, memorising every mark, scar and mole. If anyone on earth knew Alec’s skin tone, it was the author with the wicked dark eyes.

“Stop that,” his sister laughed, jolting him back to the present. “Whenever you get that dreamy, sappy look on your face I know where your mind has wandered off to. Now, pass me your flower so I can pin it on. Grab my bouquet too please.”  
Pinning the beautiful white rose to Alec’s golden lapel, Izzy took her own small posy and linked arms with her brother.  
“Right, ready to go down and greet the guests?”  
“Do I have to?” Alec groaned. “Can’t I just nod to them on the way past?”  
“Alexander Lightwood, it is your wedding day. These are your friends and family, that love you and have made the effort to travel all the way here to attend this amazing day. The least you can do is talk to them!” Izzy snarled, dark eyes flashing until she saw Alec laughing softly. Her serious, stern brother had tricked her and was now laughing so easily that it made her heart clench.  
“Oh, you!” she laughed back, slapping his arm. Magnus really had been good for the tall horse whisperer, bringing out his fun side that he had kept tightly under control all these years. They swept down the stairs together, the Lightwood siblings capturing every eye in the room as always.

Alec let his eyes travel around the room, seeing familiar faces smiling back at him. His mother rushed over, hugging her children and dabbing her eyes with a bright smile.  
“Oh, my beautiful boy! You look perfect,” she gushed.  
“He did scrub up pretty well, didn’t he?” Izzy giggled, stepping back with her Mom to admire her brother. Alec, tall and broad-shouldered, was clad in tailored black trousers, a crisp white shirt, black bow tie and a gorgeous brocade jacket in pale gold. Izzy had styled his hair within an inch of its life until it didn’t even look like him.  
“He always does,” Maryse lightly scolded her daughter. “Are you alright, Alec?”  
“Yeah, fine. Bit nervous,” he admitted, shrugging with a small smile. “Which is ridiculous.”  
“Everyone is a little nervous on their wedding day, darling,” she assured him. “Just focus on what you’re gaining.”  
“Don’t tell him that, he’ll vanish into his head for days,” Izzy teased with an eye roll.

“Hey, there’s the groom!” Jace’s voice boomed across the room. He rushed across to his brother, slapping him on the back jovially. “Want to run away yet?”  
“Of course, he doesn’t!” Maryse and Izzy snapped together, glaring at the blond even as Alec grinned, grateful for his brother’s presence. Jace just laughed, pointing over to his wife where she sat with a glass of water, hand on her swollen stomach.  
"I think Clary needs some reassurance that she doesn't look like a beached whale," he said to his sister and mother, moving to one side as they hurried over to the fiery-haired young woman.  
"Smooth," Alec noted with a grin.  
"Naturally. I thought you might need a minute without them hovering over you. It's nearly time."  
Alec nodded, glancing around the room with a slightly shaky breath. Magnus had left the choosing of the venue to Alec, saying he would be thrilled with whatever the rancher picked. Alec had panicked for a few days before he remembered that he had Izzy in his corner and had called her for help. She hadn't let him down. They had found a hotel a few towns over from Alec's ranch with a large function room with a beautiful garden and plenty of room for all the family and friends coming from out of the area. Magnus had been thrilled when Alec took him there, throwing his arms around Alec's neck and kissing him soundly. 

Now, the function room was decorated with gold, white and the odd splash of black to accent something. White roses in black vases, with a few strategic roses, sprayed gold, stood in the centre of every table. The wedding cake, a three-tiered work of art with black and gold horses galloping over the white base, held pride of place near the centre table where the grooms would sit n a little while. Two little figures stood on top of it, perfect, miniature replicas of Alec and Magnus flanked by a large black horse and a large pale horse that darkened down from white ears to black legs. Even Arrow and Dusty had made it into the wedding the horse whisperer saw with a delighted smile. Large white sashes hung from the windows and draped gracefully on each side of the doors that opened into the garden. Out there black chairs with white and gold ribbons stood on either side of an aisle made of a white strip of material. At the end of the aisle was an arch covered in more white and gold sprayed roses where the ceremony would take place. Alec swallowed hard, staring at the destination of the last year of planning. There, under that beautiful archway, he would be bound even more closely to the man that had swept into his life and changed it for the better in so many ways. As he stared out at it, he remembered the day that had kicked started this.

**

"Darling, could you pass me the spices?" Magnus asked as he stirred the sauce, face delightfully flushed from the steam of his cooking. Alec had been completely absorbed in watching him, the way the late winter sun slanted through the window to highlight the red tints of his hair, the golden flecks in his caramel eyes, the bronze tones of his skin. Hearing his voice had jerked the rancher back to himself, hands fumbling for the spices Magnus was pointing to, handing them over with slightly numb fingers. Magnus half turned to him, flashing him a knowing smile before focusing on the sauce again.  
"Why don't you go and check on the horses before dinner?" the author suggested. "I'm sure you want to see if that new gelding has settled enough to be fed now."  
Alec chuckled, kissing Magnus softly before slipping out the do as his boyfriend suggested. The gelding had indeed settled enough to be fed so Alec did that, examining the horse with a knowledgable eye as he did. He then checked a few others, looking for stone bruises on hooves or any other signs of lameness. Once he was done, he returned to the house in the darkening evening, frowning when he couldn't see Magnus in the kitchen. The smell of food was still heavy in the air but the stove was off, the pans covered and the room deserted.

"Magnus?" he called, confused.  
"Here, love," the beloved voice drifted in from the rear porch. Brow still creased, Alec stepped outside and froze, face wiped blank with shock. Magnus, dressed in a black silk shirt and tight fitting black jeans, was stood next to a pile of cushions set on a deep red throw spread across the boards. Fairy lights twisted along the porch rails, up the supports and illuminated the beams above them with warm light. Candles stood along the porch rail between the lights, adding their own flickering radiance to the scene, catching the red highlights in Magnus' dark hair.  
"What...?" Alec breathed, eyes flashing from Magnus to the romantic setting and back again, widening as the author sank to one knee.  
"Alexander Lightwood, I have never been happier than I have been in the last year I have lived here with you. You have come into my life and made it infinitely better. I don't want to spend a single day without you ever again. Will you do me the very great honour of becoming my husband?"  
Alec stared into those glorious chocolate eyes, thought back to every moment they had shared from that first day Magnus had arrived, every kiss, every touch, every word they had exchanged and felt his entire body swell with love for the man in front of him. His eyes prickled as the joy rose like a balloon inside him, overflowing as he nodded.  
"Yes," he choked out, stumbling forward to fall down into Magnus' arms. "Yes, please, god yes."

Magnus laughed, his own eyes shimmering with joyful tears as he crushed Alec to him, kissing him hard, covering his whole face in kisses, before pulling out a box and opening it to reveal a simple silver band set with a thinner band of gold, shaped like tiny horseshoes, in the centre. Alec's hand shook slightly as the author slipped it on his left ring finger and pressed a lingering kiss to it.   
"I love you," Alec said with a sniff, pulling Magnus close again, scattering kisses over his face and multiple ones to his lips. "Oh, my God, I love you so much."  
"I love you, forever and always."  
They stayed out there, in that little fairyland Magnus had created for his proposal, late into the night, cuddled close, talking about the life they were going to build together.

**

"Ladies and gentleman, if you would kindly take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin," Izzy called out, startling Alec from his memories. Jace appeared at his elbow, steering him over to one side as the guests filed passed to their seats. Jace turned Alec to face him, checking his tie, flower and hair one last time.  
"Ready?" he asked softly, hand resting comfortingly on his brother's arm. Alec remembered asking him the same thing the day he married Clary.  
"Never been more ready for anything in my life," the dark-haired man smiled back. Music began to play softly, Pachelbel's Canon in D floating through the air delicately, announcing that it was time for Alec to face the rest of his life.

They stepped to the door, Alec thinking that he would be the first to the alter but he paused, heart stuttering in his chest, surprised to see Magnus there waiting for him. The author was dressed almost exactly like Alec although his jacket was darker gold to complement his darker skin tone and there was gold glitter in his hair. Cat stood next to him, dressed in a satin gold dress the same as Izzy's, hair piled high in elegant curls, a golden flower behind her ear. Alec hitched in a sharp breath when Magnus looked back at him, perfect, melted chocolate eyes going wide at the sight of his betrothed. A blinding smile stretched that dearly loved face and Alec practically floated down the aisle towards him.

The ceremony was a blur though Alec would swear for years after that he remembered every moment of it. Everything only seemed to come back into focus as they were posing for the pictures. Alec looked down into his new husband's face, captured by the brightness of joy in the warm depths, heart swelling again with that barely contained elation, everything else faded away.  
"Okay, people," Jace boomed, once again showing how well he knew his brother and stepping in to give him a few moments peace. "Drinks are all set up inside and the food will be served in a few minutes."  
People began to trickle inside, leaving the newlyweds alone for a moment. Magnus snuggled against Alec, face turned up to him, smiling still.  
"You look even more stunning than I imagined you would, darling," he murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to Alec's plush mouth. "And now I get to say that you are mine forever."  
"I've been yours since the day you arrived on the ranch," Alec murmured truthfully. "And now I get to keep you."

Magnus laughed, kissing him again, slow and deep, tangling their hands together. There was a clink of metal, drawing them away from the kiss to admire the gold bands encircling their fingers, the visible signs of the bond they had shared from that first day. Together, fingers still linked, they entered the room full of friends and family, ready for whatever the future held for them, knowing that the love they had for each other would keep them strong through anything.


End file.
